The Pool
The Pool episode eight of fire rainbow/preface ---- "Rainbow. We're here." I say, staring into the mouth of the cave in awe. The sunlight is slowly being eaten by the darkness, and I'm unable to see anything inside. "It's fantastic, isn't it?" She breathes. She looks down at Jay, Nectar, and Breeze, who are unable to say anything - I can't blame them. If I had to go into a cave when I was as young as them, I'd probably be a bit scared too. "So, shall I go in first?" Rainbow asks, and as soon as she says it, Breeze nearly jumps on her. "Rainbow," he whimpers. "Please stay with us." He says pleadingly, and when he sees me, he nearly shrinks. I just laugh. "I'll go in first. Stay out here with them, Rain. I'll be back soon." I take a step into the cave - and then another. Soon, the darkness takes over - I'm only getting through the cave by keeping next to the wall. Soon, an eerie glow starts to come in the distance. I walk fast - almost running, but not quite - until I find myself in a room. The walls are bare, and the only thing there is a pool of water. It's as if the pool is magic - it's shimmering. It seems to be glowing, and I can't help but take a step closer. It's like the pool is pulling me towards it. I come to the pool, and I look into it. At first, I see just myself - a ginger she-cat with amber eyes - but then the images start coming. Two cats - a light silver and a ginger - are playing. Then, a white tom and ginger she-cat join them. They seem to be having fun. They seem so familiar... That's when I realize it. It's us - Rainbow, Blizzard, Flare, and I. Is this my destiny - to be with them? But something doesn't seem right. This isn't it; I can tell that much. There's something more to the pool, and what it does. I lap up a bit of the water, lay down, and close my eyes. And then I'm in the Dwelling. ~ I find myself in a clearing surrounded by a wooded area. The sky above me is blue, with clouds scattered around. The trees around the clearing are very tall, and the grass underneath my paws is fresh and green - not brown, like the grass of the moor we traveled through to come to the pool. As I look around, I feel like I expected everything there, that I see. Small bushes of roses behind me, and the 50 dandelions - and counting - scattered throughout the grass. It's as if I know this place, but not well enough to remember it fully. And I have a feeling that Rainbow was with me when I came here. It's the clearing the Ancestors were in. Where I struck the deal. Where Rainbow beat Holly in a fight, and where Sunshine was released to us, because of me. For Rainbow. I start walking out of the clearing, and into the woods. The leaves underneath my feet crackle under the impact of my paws. I don't bother to be silent - I'm supposed to be here. And someone is waiting for me - I just need to find her. All the trees seem to look the same, and I feel like I've seen every landmark at least twice. I don't know where I am, where I'm going, or who to look for... Someone who looks like me? Someone who doesn't? How am I supposed to know? I'm the first tester - I'm only here to see if the Ancestors kept up their promise. I'm not being thrown out because I won a bet. The sound of heavy pawsteps pulls me out of my thoughts, and I have just enough time to take a step back before a group of cats tramples me. I'm unable to see what they all look like - they're mostly just a blur. But I catch of glimpse of a light silver cat, a pure white cat, and a dark ginger cat in the midst of the crowd. I have a feeling that they're going to be very significant in my future. And then I see the very last cat, and I can't stifle the gasp that escapes my mouth. She's a light ginger she-cat who seems to be trying hard to catch up with the rest of the group. The cat turns when she hears me, and her blue eyes widen too. This is who I'm looking for. The Ancestors have kept their word. This is my Future Self. "Are you... Fire? One of the Future Selves?" I ask, walking up to her. She nods before replying. "And you must be one of the Past, right? Yes." She says, without waiting for my reply. "You look young again." "We have just come to the Valley." I say, as if trying to remind her. "Do you remember that?" "Blizzard and Flare were there, right? And Rain." Fire says, closing her eyes. I leave her to her memories before tapping on her, just for good measure. I'm not going to let myself be forgotten, not when my plan is just about to work. "Fire?" I ask. It feel weird to say my name - it's like I'm talking about myself in third person. I don't like it. She looks up. "I'm supposed to tell you what your destiny is, right?" I nod eagerly. She sighs, and motions for me to sit down. "The Ancestors have told me that I would need to do this. But Fire - listen to me. Are you sure you'd like to know what will happen?" "Yes, please." I say, trying to hide my eagerness. I'm supposed to be a leader - which means that I'm not supposed to act like a kit all the time. "The future isn't something to be messed with, Fire. Bad things could happen." "But it's only destiny." I say, staring into my Future Self's blue gaze. "Surely there's no harm in that?" But Fire just sighs. "Very well. I shall tell you because that is what I'm supposed to do." She glances up before focusing back on me. "Your path will be harder than the path of most." She begins. I open my mouth to ask a question, but she silences me with a wave of her tail. "You and Rainbow will always be intertwined, because that is what Destiny has foretold. Yet, your relationship will get strained." She takes another glance away from me, this time around the woods. "You and Rainbow will die as friends, and together. You will always be together." "But what abo-" "Shh." She says quietly. "You're wondering about your actual destiny, are you not?" I nod my head, and she smiles. "Always ahead of yourself, aren't you? Slow down. Live in the moment, Fire - soon life is going to end, whether you like it or not." I nod. "But your actual destiny - it started the day you came to the valley. The day Rainbow played the amnesia joke on you." She smiles when I stiffen. "I think that you'll be finding lots of fun making fun of Rainbow after some time." "But what if I fail?" The words seem to just fly out of my mouth, the same way Rainbow's seem to. "Fail?" Fire asks questioningly. "What if I mess up my destiny?" "Fire, you can't 'mess up' destiny. It's destiny." "But what if I don't get the exact same destiny that you'll tell me I'll get?" She just sighs. "Fire, destiny is based off of choices. Your destiny is yours - and yours alone - because of the situations you were put into, and because of the choices you made in each of them. Your destiny was to become a leader, along with Rainbow, Flare, and Blizzard." "But what about everything else?" "Part of your destiny was to watch as your old home burned-" "How is that good?" " - And to come to the valley." Fire shakes her head. "I never said it had to be good. It's destiny." "But destiny could be good, right?" She rolls her eyes at that. "Fire, we're gambling with Fate, hoping that something good happens to us in the future. Every thought, every action, every word spoken... that's what helps decide your fate. Who you are; who you become. Understand?" "Yes, I think so..." "Good. There's more, so listen closely. I won't be repeating anything twice anymore." "Fire, I -" "Your destiny is that of a leader's. You'll rise, have your days of glory, and then fall. That's what has happened to leaders before you - it's what's happened to every leader. Guaranteed." "Will the same thing happen to Rainbow?" "Of course. She's a leader." At that, I start to feel stupid. "But the fall of you and Rainbow will be more prominent than those of others. You'll have a great impact on the future of the band - you've always had." "What about Flare and Blizzard?" "Like I said, not as prominent as you or Rainbow. You and Rainbow will be the most well known - even after you're dead and gone. You'll play an important role for the cats of many, many generations later." "Who are they?" "That doesn't matter right now." Fire says, waving her tail in annoyance. "But what matters is that even after you're dead - yes, you will die, Fire -" she adds, after seeing my expression. "- you'll still play an important role. So I suggest that you think carefully about your choices, and tell Rainbow to do the same." "So basically -" But Fire randomly cuts me off. "Two from different sides will come together. They will figure out a tragic secret - one that could destroy their home. They must work with others to save their home before it is lost in a world of lies." "Is that about Rainbow and I? Or about other cats?" "It is about Renee and Fiona." Fire hisses. "They are the chosen ones." "But how will that affect me?" I ask, starting to panic. Who are Renee and Fiona? "You will learn soon enough." "Okay, but -" "Beware, Fire. Danger will rise in the future. Good luck." And before I can reply, she runs away. And the dream dissolves. ~ I open my eyes to find myself back in the cave. Part of me is overjoyed, because my plan has actually worked - and for once, like Rainbow would say. But another part of me is a bit confused and scared. Who are Renee and Fiona? Why are they the "chosen ones"? What will happen. I start walking back to the mouth of the cave, and when I see the smiling faces of Breeze, Nectar, Jay, and Rainbow, I just let it all go. Renee and Fiona are part of the future. I'll let fate see what will happen to them, and to us when this is all over. ~ Back to Fire Rainbow Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Fire Rainbow